Forgotten Love
by illspillmyheartx
Summary: After Chosen-Buffy and the gang meet a Spike who doesn't remember them...EDITED sort of
1. Move on

A/n- I edited all the chapters, because I was stupid and the dialogue was all bundled up and it looked like..well it just didn't look good. So here's the new and improved version! By the by none of the characters in this story belong to me (pout) they belong to Joss Whedon (evil look on face) but guess what the story belongs to me! It's all mine (self promotion alert!) So here's my story.I hope you like!  
  
1. Move On  
  
********  
  
Buffy gazed out of her new, unfamiliar window. Three months had passed since the end, the end of Sunnydale, the end of Spike.  
  
Shortly after witnessing the Hell mouth devoured itself she and the surviving Scoobies and Slayers had driven to Los Angeles to tell Angel what had happened. Once there, everyone went their separate ways.  
  
All the newly activated slayers left to reunite with their families and to start slaying. Kennedy, being one of the only slayers to stay in L.A, moved in with Willow who had gotten a job at a nearby Magic shop. As soon as everyone had made it to L.A, Faith and Wood took off for a little vacation. They promised to come back soon. Another non-Scooby who decided to stay with the gang was Andrew. After much begging and whining he was allowed to stay with Xander in Xander's new apartment. Xander had bought the apartment with money from his new construction job. Amazingly he was just as good at his job with just one eye then he was with two. The other original Scooby, Giles, being one of the only few watchers left who knew much of anything, was asked to help rebuild the Watcher's Council. So after getting reacquainted with Wesley he left for London. But before he left he had bought Buffy and Dawn an apartment. He said it was a gift for saving the world.again. Dawn had started her sophomore year in high school and was already turning into a social butterfly. The only person who had not moved on was Buffy.  
  
Buffy continued looking out her window at nothing in particular. It was a starry night perfect for both thinking and patrolling. She had been doing that a lot lately, thinking and patrolling. She was surprised that with Angel, his crew, and Buffy and her crew in L.A there were still so many demons. Usually after a good night of patrolling, Buffy would head to a nearby park to sit on her favorite bench and think, about Spike.  
  
Buffy knew that Dawn didn't need a babysitter anymore but she still felt safe knowing that both Willow and Xander and even Andrew, lived nearby. So knowing Dawn was safe Buffy decided to go patrolling.  
  
"I'm going on patrol Dawn!" Buffy shouted "There's money on the stove so you can order out, but get something healthy! No Pizza" Buffy could hear Dawn grumbling about healthy food as she walked out the door. "Bye!" she yelled to Dawn who replied,  
  
"I'll order Hawaiian Pizza, that's pretty healthy." Buffy pretended not to notice Dawns reply as she closed the door.  
  
********  
  
A/n-You can review my story any time.just please don't judge my story by the first chapter.Thanks! 


	2. The Bench

A/n-thoughts are gonna be in italics and in between these things '' Now back to the story.  
  
2. The Bench  
  
********  
  
There hadn't been many creatures of the night out creaturing (as Xander liked to say) so Buffy was able to head toward her bench a little earlier.  
  
"I love you." She said on the brink of crying. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it anyways." Spike told her praying for Buffy to hurry out of the cavern. 'But I do love you' Buffy thought, pleading Spike to come with her with her eyes. But he stood still and she was forced to leave him to his death.  
  
Every night she thought the same thing over and over. How she hadn't persisted that she really truly loved Spike. How she could have stayed with him until the cavern was a pile of rubble. She thought of all the things she could have said and done, but didn't.  
  
As she approached her bench she saw that someone was already sitting on it. Someone with Bleach Blonde hair. 'Don't get your hopes up Buffy. It's not Spike. Spike is in a better place because he saved the world. There's no way it can be Spike.' Buffy thought. But deep down she still hoped that maybe the Powers that Be had granted her the wish of bringing Spike back.  
  
As she got even closer to the Spike look alike she quietly asked him, "Excuse me, but is there room for two on that bench?" after saying it she felt like a complete idiot.  
  
The man on the bench swiveled his head around towards Buffy. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. It was as if all of her dreams had come true because when the man turned his head towards her she knew it was Spike. Every feature on his face was just as handsome as when she had last seen it. Even the scar on his eyebrow was the exact same. She was too stunned to see her lover back from the grave that she didn't even register that he was talking to her.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to leave." He quickly said, obviously embarrassed to have been caught in deep thought. But after seeing Buffy's shocked face he replied "I don't usually have the affect on women I have on you. Is everything all right?" Before she even realized it Buffy said, "Now it is." 'God even his voice is the same with that slight sexy accent that I always loved.'  
  
"Excuse me?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Spike it's me Buffy! I missed you so much; I never thought that you would come back! I missed you so much!" The words just flew out of Buffy's mouth before she could stop herself.  
  
Then the obviously confused Spike returned her rambling's with "I'm very sorry miss but I think you are mistaking me for someone else. My name is not Spike and I don't believe I know any Buffy's. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way?"  
  
Buffy was once again shocked. How could the man that loved her and had died for her not know her? She rushed up to Spike who was now standing. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, a lot like Angel, only better. Also his hair was messed up, like he had just gotten out of bed, making him even sexier then normal. Also, now that she could see him better she could tell that Spike wasn't a vampire, but a human.  
  
Now that she could see him better in the light from the streetlight she was even surer that the man who stood in front of her was Spike. He looked very confused now and Buffy was heartbroken to see that he didn't know her. What had happened to him?  
  
"If you're not Spike then who are you?" she asked, a good question.  
  
Spike was stumped, he looked down at the ground as if he was trying to find an answer "I actually don't really know right now, but I know bloody well that my name is not Spike! What kind of name is that?"  
  
Buffy was really angry now. She wanted Spike to remember who he was and who she was, "If you come with me I can help you find out who you are. I think you have amnesia or something. I can help you." Spike was obviously thinking out this proposition but then he said,  
  
"No thank-you luv I don't think you can help me." And with that said he walked out of the park.  
  
Buffy was confused and heart broken. She needed help in getting Spike back and she needed someone to talk to. So obviously it was time for some girl talk with Willow  
  
********  
  
A/n-all of the chapters are gonna be posted around the same time but if you want to review just this one.go ahead 


	3. Leaving

3. Leaving  
  
********  
  
As soon as Buffy got home she called Willow right away begging her to hurry. Luckily Willow had bought an apartment very close to Buffy's. This made late night girl talks easy. Willow arrived very concerned thinking something had happened to Dawn, but Buffy assured her nothing had happened to her and that Dawn was eating Pizza in her room. Willow asked Buffy to explain what was so important that she needed her immediately.  
  
"I saw Spike." Buffy exclaimed hoping that Willow would believe her this time.  
  
"Oh Buffy!" Willow said in a pained voice. "So far anyone with bleached hair looks like Spike to you! I know you miss him and gosh darn it so do I. But you can't keep going around saying you see him everywhere you go. Spike isn't here anymore he's gone. He sacrificed himself so that you could live. He's gone."  
  
Buffy ignored Willows comments and stuck to what she had planned out in her head. "Will I know I see a lot of Spikes out there, but you have to believe me this time! It was him! I swear to God! He had the same exact hair, the same face, and even the same scar on his eyebrow. I talked to him and he had the same accent! He couldn't remember who I was, or even who he was! I know it's him. We need to find him."  
  
Willow was very concerned about Buffy; she was dead serious about this Spike look alike being the real thing. But she had been fooled before.  
  
"Sweetie I know you think who you saw was Spike, but it wasn't." Buffy's face was stern and she wasn't about to give in. The doorbell rang just then and Willow decided to answer it, thinking that it was Xander.  
  
She turned the doorknob and opened it just to find that she was looking into the face of Spike. She was speechless which was okay because "Spike" politely said, "I'm very sorry to disturb you but I was looking for Buffy. Is she here?"  
  
Willow, still speechless, managed to say, "She's in the Living room." The "Spike" said thank you and proceeded into the living room leaving Willow in the hallway with an amazed look plastered on her face.  
  
Buffy was seated on the couch staring into space when she noticed that someone had come into the room, Spike. She was a little surprised that he was in her apartment right in front of her but she didn't want to sound like it, "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, I thought you didn't want my help. Oh and how did you know where to find me?"  
  
To this Spike looked slightly embarrassed but he managed to reply "I sort of followed you here, it was like I had a gut feeling that you were someone I could trust."  
  
"I am. I know you Spike; by the way that's your name. I just don't know why you can't remember me, you, or even me and you."  
  
While Buffy and Spike were attempting a conversation Willow had walked back into the room and Dawn had come out of her room, finished with the Pizza. Hearing a familiar voice in the living room she made her way from the kitchen into it. She then saw the familiar blond hair and before she could stop herself she was hugging Spike. Spike was completely flustered by this surprising gesture and he didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Holy Crap! Spike, how the hell did you get back from the dead?" Dawn was almost yelling she was so loud. She knew that she may not have talked to Spike a whole lot since he had gotten his soul, but she still missed him. Also she was glad he was back because she knew Buffy had missed him a lot.  
  
Spike now on the spot tried to answer her question, "The last thing I remember was this light and someone saying I love you. Then I remember waking up in this huge crater in the middle of the desert. So I hitched a ride and here I am all bloody confused in L.A." He paused for a moment and continued "But I don't think I'm in the right place. I need to go." He headed in the direction of the door but Buffy's strong grip on his arm held him back  
  
"You are in the right place, you belong here. Please stay we can help you. Me Willow and Dawn will help you Spike. Just please don't leave again."  
  
"I can't I have to go." And with that Spike left Buffy for the second time.  
  
********  
  
A/n-so do you like the story so far? Or do you think it is utter crap? Well either way the review button is right down there. 


	4. The Other Girl

4. The Other Girl  
  
********  
  
"What's wrong with Spike?" Dawn was very confused just like Willow and Buffy were.  
  
"I think he has amnesia from coming back to earth, you know? Will can you do a spell or something?" Buffy was taking charge of the situation and she needed the help of a witch.  
  
"Yeah I think I can do something," Willow answered already creating a memory spell in her mind "But I don't think we should do anything right away Buffy. If he doesn't want help the spell might not even work, we could lose him forever. I think we should wait a day and then do something."  
  
Dawn nodded her head "I gotta agree with Willow on this one, I think we should wait." Buffy's heart sank, she really didn't want to wait but she knew it was better for her to just listen to Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Fine I'll wait until after tomorrow, but then can we do the spell?" she asked sounding like a child asking their mother for a new toy.  
  
"Sure we can." Willow said very sympathetically "Now why don't you go get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah I am a little tired, and Dawn it's late so I think you should hit the sack too." As the grumpy teenager walked to her room grumbling Buffy turned to Willow "Will you can do this spell for me right?"  
  
Willow replied with a smile on her face, "Yessire Bob, wow I'll never say that again. Now I'm going to go back to my stylish apartment and get some shut-eye. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight" Buffy said as Willow walked out the door.  
  
******  
  
The day had passed quickly since Buffy had nothing to do. While Dawn was in school Buffy sat on the couch drinking tab and watching Passions. After debriefing Xander about the whole Spike situation he Willow and Andrew came over to the apartment to watch Dawn while Buffy went on patrol.  
  
"Buffy your only going on patrol right? No looking for Spike? Because we made a deal not to do anything until tomorrow." Willow said, concerned.  
  
"I'm just doing patrol Willow no need to worry, no Spike until tomorrow. I'm just going to go kick some demon butt and come back home to relax and drink some more Tab. God that stuff's addictive." Buffy replied obviously annoyed with everyone thinking she couldn't keep a promise.  
  
"Ok so come right back for good clean Tab fun with your best friends and umm whatever Andrew is. No Spike." Xander said.  
  
Now Buffy was really pissed, "I am not going to look for Spike! God you guys sound like parents! I'm leaving now. See you later." She stormed out the door while not forgetting to slam the door leaving the two Scoobies looking a little bewildered.  
  
Willow glanced out the window to see Buffy walking down the street toward the park "Do you think she's going to ignore us and go find Spike" she asked Xander.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Do you think we should stop her"  
  
"No just let go Will, let her go." Xander said.  
  
Andrew, who had been listening to the whole conversation suddenly spoke up "This is all so romantic."  
  
*******  
  
Buffy approached the park; guiltily thinking about how she had promised Willow she wouldn't go Spike watching. But then she tried to make herself feel better by saying that she was just going to patrol and if she saw Spike then that's what fate had in mind.  
  
She was getting close to the spot where the bench was and behind the trees hiding it she could hear what sounded like someone fighting. She quickened her pace and hid behind one of the bigger trees, sheepishly looking out at the two figures battling. 'Yep fate likes me' Buffy thought as she realized that the fight was between Spike and some demon she wasn't quite familiar with. Spike clearly had the upper hand and Buffy had to run from tree to tree to keep up with all the punches and kicks going on. It seemed to Buffy that even though he was human, Spike still had his Vampire strength. While running to the next tree she accidentally stepped on a branch, causing Spike to lose the upper hand and get punched in the face.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he yelled "Are you following me?"  
  
Buffy was speechless and didn't have an answer. All she could think to say was "No! Well actually maybe.but anyways, watch out!" The demon that fighting Spike suddenly came running at him but with one quick move Spike snapped his neck.  
  
"Wow" Buffy exclaimed still pretty speechless.  
  
"Would you mind telling me exactly why you're stalking me?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy not speechless anymore replied, "I am not stalking you! I was out on patrol and you happened to be here so I stopped and watched you fight. Once again I am not stalking you."  
  
"Well it seems to me like stalking since you have been following me ever since I woke up in that crater!" But before Spike could say anymore Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"What are you talking about? The first time I saw you since we battled the first was yesterday. Whoever you saw in the crater wasn't me. I'm Buffy the girl you said you loved. Don't you remember me at all?"  
  
"The other girl, the one who looks like you said her name was Buffy too. She said a lot of other things too." Spike's face then took on a hurt expression.  
  
"What did she say?" Buffy asked, concerned about what, was obviously, the first had said.  
  
"She didn't say anything." Spike said trying to take away what he had just revealed.  
  
"But you just said she said things to you! I heard you! You can't just take it back." Buffy didn't like how this conversation was going, Spike looked about ready to leave again. "I am not that girl in the crater. I know you and I can help you, you just have to want to be helped."  
  
Spike started to back away "Even if you aren't her I still don't' know who you are and right now I have to go."  
  
"Don't leave again, you keep on leaving" Buffy protested, on the brink of crying,  
  
but Spike was already gone.  
  
******** 


	5. Hope

5. Hope  
  
********  
  
The next day passed very fast, it was just another day of Tab and Passions. Finally when it got dark outside Willow came to Buffy's apartment ready for some magic.  
  
"I have everything I need all you have to do Buffy, is find Spike." Willow said.  
  
"Dawn I need you to stay with Willow I'm going to go and see if the spell works." Buffy said, already at the door. She was hoping Willow would pull through like she always did. If she didn't Buffy would never be able to see Spike again with out her heart breaking.  
  
She left the apartment and hurriedly walked to the park.  
  
********  
  
Spike sat silently on the bench where he had first seen the woman named Buffy. There was something about her that he just couldn't place. The name Buffy brought feelings to his mind, feelings of love and desire. But he just couldn't bloody well remember any sodding thing! Bugger his memory he thought. For the past few days he had been roaming about the city searching for any clue to lead him to his identity. And when one came he didn't want to take it. It was like he wasn't ready to be found.  
  
He stared into the near darkness in front of him. He felt a drop of rain on his shoulder; ignoring it he remained seated as the rain-washed away his frustration.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Buffy already knew where she was going before she got there. She was going to the place where she had first spotted Spike, the bench. As she rounded the path and was about to enter the clearing where the bench was, she expected to see spike sitting down on the bench. She wasn't expecting to see it empty.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Willow was nervous about doing the memory spell. 'What if it doesn't work  
and Buffy never loves again? Or what if I change Spike into a crazy person?' willow thought. But she thought of how Buffy had been heartbroken when Spike died and how happy she was to see him again. Willow would use all of her strength to make Spike right again. She began the spell, which  
was just a simple incantation  
  
  
  
For the one who does not know his name  
  
or of his fears or of his fame  
  
I return to you your memory  
  
So mote it be  
  
'Well that was easy' Willow thought as she glanced over at Dawn who was crossing her fingers for good luck. "C'mon kiddo I think you and I should  
head over to my place just in case this spell of mine worked. Buffy and Spike will want to be alone" Willow ended the sentence with a wink. Then  
she and Dawn left the apartment hoping for the best.  
  
********  
  
A/n-for those of you who are wondering how Buffy went to the bench at the same time spike was there, and he wasn't', I wrote it so that Buffy goes to the bench a little bit later then Spike, so that he is already gone. Any more questions just ask me. 


	6. Love

6. Love  
  
********  
  
It was raining harder now or as Dawn would have said, "It's raining men." Only Buffy's man wasn't any where near to raining on her. She walked over to the bench letting anyone near her know she was there by the squeak of her shoes. She didn't sit down; she only stood looking ahead of her into the park hoping to find Spike.  
  
She heard the slightest sound behind her and spun around. There he was her knight in shining armor, looking very good being all wet from the rain. She looked into his eyes hoping they would give away a hint that the spell had worked; it should have been cast by then.  
  
Then Spike quietly said her name and his eyes gave it all away, letting her know that everything was going to be okay, she was going to be okay. She ran to him throwing her arms around him. Then she kissed him with all the passion she had, oblivious to the rain. He kissed her back, missing every moment he had been away from her and hating every moment he had forgotten who she was. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Buffy guided Spike back to her apartment. She was glad to find that Dawn had gone to Willow's for the night, a very nice surprise. She pulled Spike to her and they started to kiss again eventually making it to the bedroom.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up cuddled next to Spike. The night before had been wonderful; she was finally with the man she loved. She was ready to move one with him and start a new life it was time for the cookies to go in the oven. She heard Spike stir next to her. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said. "I love you." She said for the second time, now knowing that Spike believed her.  
  
Looking back at her Spike replied "I love you too."  
  
********  
  
A/n-Okay I need to know, was it horrible, okay, good, or should I burn in hell for even thinking of writing fan fiction? If you tell me I'll be your friend for life!!!! Wink wink 


	7. The Next Morning

I edited this chapter once again.stuff was just off.lol..  
  
7. The Next Morning  
  
********  
  
After wanting a few more hours of sleep, Buffy woke up to the rising and falling of Spike's chest under her head. She slowly lifted herself up, careful not to wake him. Looking down upon Spike's face she saw how peaceful he looked, something he wouldn't want anyone to ever know.  
  
Buffy got out of the bed and put on her favorite blue bathrobe. She then walked into the apartment's tiny kitchen where the phone was located. Looking at the microwave Buffy saw that it was around eight o'clock in the morning. Knowing that Willow was an early bird, she decided to call her and let her know that the spell had worked.  
  
Willow picked up after the second ring. "Hey Will, it's me Buffy."  
  
"Oh! Hey Buffy so did the spell work?" Willow answered.  
  
"Yeah it worked out great actually, Spikes still asleep in my bed.on the couch" Buffy quickly recovered  
  
"Oh really," Willow said with a hint of speculation in her voice. "So there's nothing wrong with him right? No forgetfulness or anything like that?" she continued.  
  
"No Will as far as I can tell he's a-okay, oh wait I think he's waking up." Buffy replied hearing a noise coming from her bedroom. "Will I gotta go I think he's awake. Thanks for everything, and tell Dawn I'll call back in a bit."  
  
"Yeah sure buff, talk to ya soon." Willow hung up.  
  
After hanging up the phone Buffy went to inspect what had caused the noise. She walked into her room expecting to see an up and awake Spike  
  
"Spike now that you eat food, what do ya want for breakfa." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into her room and saw that instead of Spike in her room there was an empty bed and an open window.  
  
********  
  
A/n-I decided that while I was editing this story I should add an extra chapter so there it was.I'm gonna try to add another story I was thinking about to this one.unless I get so many reviews saying that it's crap and I should never do it again. 


	8. No Clothes?

A/n- ok so I got some reviews!!! Yay me! So I guess I will continue on with the story, by the way sorry in advance for the title, I couldn't think of anything..I edited this chapter because some of the dialogue was off and it just needed editing.enjoy!  
  
8. No Clothes?  
  
********  
  
Buffy walked further into her room to confirm that Spike wasn't there. Satisfied that he wasn't she walked over to her open window. She looked down to the ground below, and seeing nothing she quickly got dressed and called Willow.  
  
********  
  
"So he was just gone?" Willow asked. Buffy had arrived at Willow's apartment a few minutes earlier along with Xander and Andrew.  
  
"Yeah, but he couldn't have left out the door because I would have seen him. He had to have left out the window. Why would he have left? I thought everything was perfect." Buffy was confused to why Spike would leave her after what seemed like such a perfect night. "Maybe he was kidnapped! That's it, he was kidnapped, we have to find him!" Buffy continued.  
  
Seeing his chance, Xander spoke up "Buff I highly doubt Spike was kidnapped. I mean who would kidnap him?" Xander laughed. "He probably just needed some time by himself, you know, to reflect or something. Wait a sec, what I am I saying, Spike reflecting. Yeah right, reflection, what was I thinking?" Xander finished and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Buffy as weird as the whole Spike Reflection thing might sound, I think Xander's right. Spike probably just needed to get things together. I'm sure he'll be back later." Willow said sympathetically.  
  
Not satisfied Buffy started once again, "Spike may not have been kidnapped and he may be just "reflecting" but I really don't think he would be doing any of these things without his clothes, which are still apartment. Now what do you have to say?" Buffy finished and looked around for an answer.  
  
Dawn being confused spoke up "Why would Spike not have any clothes on?" slowly realizing the answer Dawn blushed "Oh, I understand. Umm I'm just going to go watch TV." Dawn scurried into the other room.  
  
"Ok now that that's cleared up what are we going to do now?" Andrew asked, clearly interested in saving Spike if he was truly kidnapped.  
  
"Well I guess we have to find out why Spike would be out roaming the streets in the nude." Xander said.  
  
********  
  
Spike woke up in a cavern of some sort. It was hard to tell how big it was, there was almost no light except for a few candles placed on the floor. The last thing he remembered was standing up, going to get dressed and being hit on the head with a sharp object. Touching his forehead his fingers came back covered with blood. Spike also noticed he was wearing a pair of pants he'd never seen before and a black t-shirt like the kinds he used to wear.  
  
Spike's hands were chained to the cavern wall and his feet were chained to a gigantic rock. Looking more closely around his surroundings, Spike noticed that there were objects on the edge of the cave's walls. Moving as far as his chains would allow Spike picked up one and brought it closer to the candle next to him.  
  
In his hand Spike was holding a small doll. It was a porcelain doll, normal except for the fact that it was blindfolded.  
  
********  
  
Not knowing where to start Buffy called the one person who might now where Spike was, Angel. She hadn't talked to him since right after the battle of Sunnydale. She knew that he wasn't really in love with her anymore; she could tell that he was in love with Cordelia, and surprisingly Buffy like it like that.  
  
Remembering the number to Angel's office at Wolfram and Hart Buffy called him. He picked up after one ring. "Hello Angel Speaking." He answered.  
  
"Wow they've already got you sounding like a robot." Buffy noted.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel replied, genuinely surprised "For awhile there I thought you weren't' ever going to talk to me again. But then you called and now here we are, talking. So why did you call?"  
  
"Angel did you know Spike was Alive?" Buffy asked, curious to know.  
  
After a short pause Angel responded "Yes Buffy I did. And if you're going to tell me that I should have told you, you're wrong. When I first saw him he didn't remember anything. I helped him get settled and everything, even though I'm not particularly fond of him, as you know. I didn't want you to know about him until it was time, and not to mention you weren't talking to me. Please don't get angry with me."  
  
Buffy was a little bit shocked. "I'm not angry with you, I would have done the same thing. I just wanted to know if you knew about him being alive and all." Buffy paused, "It must have been hard for you to see him, human."  
  
"Yeah it was, but then I got over it. I realized that I could do so much more the way I am,"  
  
"Thanks." Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"For what?" Angel asked.  
  
"For helping Spike the way you did. Thanks." She repeated.  
  
"So is that why you called? To ask me if I knew Spike was Alive?"  
  
"No, I need to know if you know where he might be, he was with me last night but this morning he was just gone. Do you know where might have gone?" Buffy asked.  
  
After another pause Angel spoke, "I was afraid something like this might happen."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy a few days ago we started getting calls about strange murders, vampire, but there was something odd about them. There were blindfolds and other things. Wesley and I looked into it and we think Drusilla may be back."  
  
******** A/n-so was it okay? I'm sorry the Buffy/angel interaction was so long but you know they have to talk sometime, and I'm sorry for the title. By the way I think this chapter is a little bit longer which people wanted me to do (write bigger chapters) so here it is a big chapter. 


End file.
